


Life's a Pudding Full of Plums

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is persistent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Co-workers, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus is grumpy, Maryse likes to tease Alec, Maryse really likes Magnus, Slice of Life, Snippets, Sorta office au, adopting children, playful Malec, playful with serious undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Love is a feeling you feel when you feel you are going to feel the feeling you’ve never felt before.Life's a Pudding Full of Plums - Snippets of a world in which Magnus begs for some couple's privacy but Alec is just a proud loudmouth in love... and Magnus keeps falling in love with him - but won't tell him so. Yet.Sorta office AUChap.8/8: the fox and the prince





	1. the hopeless romantic with a dirty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at work, in the office, Alec's voice fell breathy against Magnus's skin. “You’ll come play tonight, right?”  
> Magnus tried to refuse but at the same time, his body rose like the red on a thermometer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaps. 1-3 will seem more playful while Chaps. 4-8 might appear... meatier... Yep.

“Mags”, Alec called, his voice echoed across the meeting room, and as soon as Magnus turned around wide-eyed and reprimanding, Alec grinned, his eyes shining. “I want to play tonight”.  
  
Magnus twitched, immediately looking around the room before his eyes flitted at Alec like a spear threatening to strike. “Sometimes, I wonder what’s knocking about in that crazy head of yours”, he replied, shoving his head outside the office door, again making sure that no one heard Alec’s rather suggestive, twisted double meaning, and sugar-coated words.  
  
But Alec only pawed at Magnus’s shoulders, his eyes still shining and his lips wet and ready to give kisses. “You, of course”, he said, boldfaced and unbothered. “My entire head is filled with you knocking about”.

One day, Magnus found himself in love. But this love was strange and a sort of pervert. But nonetheless, Magnus fell in love with Alec – and deep down, he knew that would never change.  
  
So hearing Alec confess to him again as easy as saying _a-b-c_ , Magnus’s first choice was to cough up his usual feisty retort, but instead, a pale pink hue began to colour his face - so he shifted to one side, his fingers playing with the tip of his ears, trying with all his might to avoid making eye contact with Alec – otherwise, the blush on him would come off too bright. So he uncomfortably shifted to his other leg, pushed Alec out the way then grabbed his bag, packing the rest of his belongings to go.  
  
Alec followed him, kneeling table height, his head tilting back, and his eyes pouring hope looking up at the man his heart was beating for. “Magnus, I want to be with you tonight”.  
  
Magnus twitched again.

It’s like every time Alec was around him, Magnus’s heart did nothing but leapt and danced – he was convinced that that heart of his did nothing but overreact every time Alec’s voice stripped him naked. He audibly sighed, clearly not happy at how ridiculously worst it had gotten lately - beating so fast, beating so ferociously that there were days he was sure he was having a heart attack… just by seeing Alec, smelling him, have him touch him, thinking about him… the man had over-consumed him, and Magnus – as stubborn as he was, he was sweetly drowning in the hazy happy bliss it was.  
  
“Last night wasn’t enough?”

“You can never be too much for me, Magnus. Come on now, you know that, don’t you?”

“You pervert”, Magnus mumbled, and although there was no bite in his tone, he was tripping over invisible things, trying to leave before this man he was unequivocally in love with, made him lose his mind and what was left of his senses.  
  
Three months had already gone past since they’d started dating and how did that happened? Magnus himself wasn’t even sure, guessing it turned out to be one of those mysterious things in the grandeur scheme of life. But it happened and they went with it, and so far, it’s been _oh-so-amazingly_ good being with Alec – far more magical then he’d imagined.  
  
And really, their relationship wasn’t so much a secret. It’s just that, if even for a bit, Magnus wanted to keep the charm of them being together a secret until he got his fill of Alec – not that he foresaw this happening anytime soon. Every day, Alec slowly fulfilled him and just as much slowly completed him so of course, Magnus can’t possibly foresee a time when he’ll ever get enough of Alec – not since that day he woke up and realised that Alec totally consumed his life like a pudding full of plums.  
  
A pout extended on Alec’s lips, but he was not to be tamed when he very suddenly and suggestively slapped Magnus on his buttocks then cupped and groped his buttocks with a firmness of both his palms.  
  
Magnus shrieked, surprised by Alec’s brazenness, but his face glowed with all the heat from his blood rushing through him. “Have some decorum, you pervert”, Magnus scolded, but again, his tone was light and his face was rested in a gentle smile. “Anyone could have seen us”, he scurried, trying to get away from Alec’s grip. “Just what drug are you on today?”  
  
Alec laughed, letting him go with a slap to his left butt cheek. “It’s all you, sugar plum. I get high off only you”, he grinned, all toothy in an unapologetic tone. “Either that or I’m just a plain hopeless romantic with a dirty mind”, he licked his tongue and winked with a teasing smile.  
  
Magnus scoffed and was just about to retort when the immediate space before his eyes went blank and the sweet taste of Alec’s lips filled his mouth while his knees buckled from the hunger and feel of Alec’s long tongue whipping across and scouring down Magnus’s mouth. The heat in Magnus’s body rose like the red on a thermometer – and just so, his guard wall slowly fell, leaving his heart loose and beating very fast like melodies of happy music playing from a music box. Like sugar plum fairies dancing in his hair, the whole world was a swirl in Magnus’s head. He swayed a bit, unsteady from his legs about to give way. But even so, Magnus made no attempt to stop his fall. After all, even if he should collapse, then surely he would land no place farther than into Alec’s long and waiting arms.  
  
Alec moaned into his mouth and somewhere in the far realm of his mind, Magnus could hear doors closing from the other offices, and the fading chatter of the last set of people on their way out. And Alec must have been listening too for as soon as the place went silent, he burrowed his tongue deeper and tightened his arms around Magnus’s waist, aptly fitting their bodies against each other in a perfectly complete jigsaw ensemble - and in a low voice he whispered against the bridge of Magnus’s nose. “You’ll come play tonight, right?”- His voice falling like a faint of breath against Magnus’s skin.  
  
“…”.  
  
Magnus panted, speechless, disoriented and struggling to recover from Alec’s kiss attack. But he found himself nodding affirmative to the invitation _… the advantage… the blackmail_ , whatever this man was doing to him that made him feel like he was about to melt---- and even when he managed to get hold of a bit of his senses, Magnus surrendered – admitting that it was no use wasting his breath playing hard to get when he was that much engulfed in bliss, trying hard to breathe in the happy reality.

So he moaned into Alec’s mouth, wrapped his arms around his man’s neck and hauled them even closer in an embrace – and just so, he let himself be entirely consumed by the man whom he loved and whom loved him also.

 _That was years ago._  
  
But even now, the only thought Magnus can process while purring soft sounds and getting fat off Alec’s love tonight is, “Alec, Alec… my Alexander”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be written like snippets so 'chapters' will probably feel standalone... with some cross-referencing... just a smooth slice of life story... yep. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	2. hello there, sugar plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is hell-bent on making Magnus call him Sugar Plum

It was late one mid-week evening with the sun slowly dipping and hiding betwixt and behind skyscrapers in the Big Apple. It was one of those evenings after a hard day at work – a moment, a slot in their busy schedule that was always relaxing and which provided a brief intimacy, a moment of truce in which they somehow reach a consensus that they want to keep each other very close.  
  
Needless to say, Magnus would sleep over yet again at Alec’s.  
  
They were sharing a rocking chair on the patio, Alec flipping through pages of the latest DC comics and Magnus, bookmarking pages in a home catalogue. There was no talking – in a silence as comfortable as a feathered pillow, they just simply enjoyed the peaceful ambiance of their company.  
  
But like all good things, Magnus’s phone rang and disrupted the silence. “It’s Raphael”.

Alec nodded and shifted over for Magnus to excuse himself to answer.  
  
Not very long after he returned, Alec asked, “When I call you, what comes up on your display?”  
  
Magnus looked at him as if he’d just spoken another language. “Alexander”, he replied, “Duh”.  
  
“I see”.

The conversation ended, the night continued at its leisure but Alec was up to something.  
.

The next day during lunch break at the office, in a very curious voice, Raphael called him. “Magnus, Sugar Plum is calling you”.  
  
Magnus looked around, his eyes narrowed, looking confused. “Sugar what?”  
  
“Sugar Plum. Here’s your phone”.  
  
Magnus’s heart made a leap and he could feel it stuck somewhere in his throat and by sheer reflex, he flung a scowl Alec’s way. Briskly, he then reached across the table and retrieved his phone that was still ringing - blowing heavy as Alec leered at him while chuckling into the phone against his mouth.

“It’s your sugar plum calling”, Alec drawled, his eyes mischievous and conniving even from across the lunch room. 

Magnus gasped, wanting to fly across the room and do Alec some painful things. But then that single thought was suddenly forgotten as he got caught in a monsoon that was Alec’s laughter - a melody so sweet and absolutely wondrous that Magnus found himself in an instant dilemma.  
  
His Alexander was marvellously mischievous as he was tremendously hearty and consoling and just about everything Magnus had ever wanted.  
  
And once again Magnus was made to wonder if he’ll ever get enough of this man who’s consuming him like a summer storm…  
  
No doubt, he never will.  
  
But for now, he quickly cut the call with a dramatic click, shut the phone off and then threw it into his bag.  
  
“So, who was it?”, Raphael insisted. “Your sugar plum?”

Magnus internally groaned, released a heavy sigh and wrinkled his forehead----- and tried as he did with all his might to refrain from again looking in Alec’s direction, he answered.  “I suspect a clown”, he replied, a tiny upward tug of his lips in self victory at expecting his response to have dampened Alec’s high spirit. However, peeking from the corner of his eyes, Magnus mentally flipped a table when he was met with one of Alec’s cocky smirk instead, his lips spread wide from ear to ear in the widest grin.  
  
Indeed, Magnus wanted to do him some painful things; pull his ears or pinch his nose or tickle his side or the sole of his feet until his laughs turn to cries.

But then again, Magnus too was smiling.

.

Two evenings later that same week, they’re on the patio again playing a game of chess when Alec very casually asked. “Why did you hide your phone?”  
  
Magnus moved a piece. “For safety”.  
  
“Safety from what?”  
  
“You and your nonsense”.  
  
Alec laughed. “But I bet you fell a bit more in love with me, right?” - happily rocking his shoulders agreeing to his own statement. “I know you love this romantic spontaneity of mine”.  
  
Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re quite delusional?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, yes”, Alec answered, shifting another chess piece around, moving his upper body as though rocking to music. “I think you’ve mentioned it a couple times before but as I was saying, I’m your sugar plum, right?”

Magnus pushed one of his pieces across the chessboard, feeling satisfied with his move. “Whatever makes you happy, Alexander”.

“Come on, Mags”, Alec reasoned, shifting and taking up pieces that made Magnus gasped. “A certain sugar plum called your phone and I’m the first person you looked at… that can only mean that I AM your sugar plum, right?”  
  
Magnus squirmed. His brows furrowed, leaning over the chessboard.

_Dammit!_

Alec boastfully grinned, sitting back.

_Checkmate._

Magnus winced. He’d played right into Alec’s hand.

But what to do?

The truth cannot be faked or be untold.

And so,

Magnus shrugged – fully aware – and very much happy that, at the end of the game, the _king_ and the _pawn_ will always huddle close again in the same box.

Just like him and his adorable _sugar plum plum_.

To Alec’s surprise, however, Magnus suddenly got up from and left the apartment. Too perplexed to immediately react, Alec just sat there staring at the door until about a minute passed and a knock came here. 

Confused and growing worried, Alec hurried across the room – a gasp in his throat the moment he opened the door as his heart jumped, and his eyes danced again when Magnus leaned across the doorway and came very close to his mouth and whispered, “Hello there, Sugar Plum”.

Alec grinned.

What to do?

The truth is simply the truth.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	3. matching palm tree shirts & Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take a secret trip together to Hawaii.

Showing nothing but smiles, Alec strutted down the hallway, a bounce in each of his step.  
  
“Did you win the lottery?” Simon asked, his eyes raised in curiosity. The last meeting for the day had just ended and everyone was just about packing up to leave the office.  
  
And as though waiting for the world to have asked him this question, Alec beamed wider, happily answering. “My vacation got approved! I’ll be out of here as soon as we finish up this last project”.   
  
Simon shared his smile. “I envy you. I can’t get any time off just yet. But hey, I think Magnus is going on vacation just about then too”.  
  
At this point, Alec’s grin did a megawatt shine. “I know. That’s why I’m this pumped”.  
  
Simon paused, his forehead slowly furrowing, wondering if he’d missed something during their short chat. “Why so hyped about that?”  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, almost in sympathy for Simon’s slow cerebral processing. “Because Simon, Magnus and----“  
  
“Alec”, Magnus called, his voice a rattle down the hallway, the look in his eyes seemed relieved as though he was right on time. Alec can’t deny the shiver that sprinted up his spine. But he still held a nervous grin – slowly turning around to face Magnus’s judgement on him and his blabber mouth. “Alec, what are you two talking about?”  
  
Alec swallowed, still trying to keep his smile. “Oh you know, the usual”.  
  
Just about then Simon butted in with an innocent explanation. “He was just about to tell me why he’s excited about you and him getting vacation at the same time”.  
  
“Oh is that so?” Magnus queried, his voice calm but there was no smile in his eyes.   
  
“Yeah. Maybe you two can hang out for a day”, Simon obliviously suggested.   
  
As if right on cue, Alec grabbed on to the unexpected rescue, quick to agree. “Did you heart that, Magnus? Simon has a point. We should hang out every single day”.  
  
“I didn’t say every single day, Alec. I said----“

Before Simon could finish his sentence, he was called into office by their manager. Magnus waited until Simon was a good shot away before he turned to Alec, ready to scold but then, all it took was Alec looking at him with puppy eyes for Magnus to be stripped of his ammunition. In the end, all could say was, “I can tell exactly what’s flying around in that little overactive over-imaginative brain of yours, Alexander”.

Alec leaned his head to the side amused, fast to recover. “And what would that be?”

"Matching palm tree shirts, sharing a cocktail through a heart shaped straw and taking embarrassing sunset strolls on the beach - and because your imagination has no boundaries, I wouldn't be surprised if one morning I turn up at my own wedding at breakfast”.  
  
Feeling braver, Alec laughed and took a step closer. “Is that a proposal?”  
  
“…!”  
  
The cat suddenly had Magnus’s tongue.

.

On the day of departure to Hawaii, Alec found Magnus waiting for him downstairs in the lobby of his apartment building, sandals and sunglasses on - all packed and ready to go.

Alec sighed in utter gladness. For four whole days he would have Magnus all to himself and with that, he bounced his way towards Magnus. “Could it be that you can’t wait to be alone with me?”, Alec snickered, feeling happy in his heart watching a warm colour cross over Magnus’s cheek as he kissed him.

“Get away, you giant. We’re out in public where everyone can see”.

“I don’t care. I want the whole world to see us”.

Magnus was always weak to Alec’s sweet words. “Sweet. But have some self-control when others are around”.

“Does that mean I can kiss you and go all out when we’re alone?”  
  
Magnus felt his love gauge rising. “Is sex the only thing you think about?”  
  
“I don’t only think about sex”, Alec answered, leaning in even closer, “I think about sex only with you”, he finished unabashed, looking Magnus from head to toe. “You’re very sexy, Magnus. Inside out you’re beautiful so of course, I’ll always want to be with you”.  
  
And Magnus just looked at him, staring at him, loving him all the more in silence – marvelled and a tad bit embarrassed that should he respond in any form, then most probably, his voice would come out in a flustered tremble – so he just wordlessly spun on his heels and led the way to the waiting taxi.  
  
.

As it were, many a true word was spoken even if in jest.  
  
Alec did buy matching sunset and palm tree shirts - and quickly to have gotten over the immediate fuss, Magnus did wear his – despite his constant grumbling about Alec being corny and whatnot. And as if it wasn’t embarrassing enough that two grown men were wearing matching shirts parading around on the sand, Alec did order one extra-large sex on the beach and to Magnus’s relief, it came with two normal straws. However, he soon gasped, rolled his eyes and sighed when with a wink, Alec took from their beach bag a large heart-shaped straw with two drinking ends. Magnus only sighed again, put the normal straw away and quietly drank along with Alec – their foreheads brushing, their arms and legs canoodled as they shared the beach chair - both looking out at the tranquil evening of fading blue and small waves lapping against the shore in a backdrop of orange glimmer from the setting sun.  
  
By the time their drink was less than half, the beach had become empty with only a handful of people still lingering in the water and strolling up and down in the sand – but even so, in the open for all to see and also fall in love, was the sudden touch and shape of Alec’s mouth perfectly fitted against Magnus’s own – Magnus inhaled deeply and kissed him back – he closed his eyes and kissed Alec like that couple marooned on a deserted island in one of those old movies – their lips and kisses, each other’s food and water.   
  
Now, all that was left was their wedding at breakfast.

And Magnus could hardly wait to legally claim Alec.

.  
  
Then five days later, the office was filled with buzzing – and Alec was at its centre. Having just gotten in from an outside meeting, Magnus was standing in the doorway, debating if to enter because with an overexcited Alec, he could never be too sure what surprises would greet him at any time on whatever day.

Then he found out and wished more than anything to fall off the face of the earth – Magnus’s whole body became a blooming red.  
  
Apparently, their matching shirts of palm trees and sunset watching had become Alec’s wallpaper on his phone and work laptop – and to everyone who passed his desk, Alec was quick to point out ‘his’ adorable Magnus.  
  
Magnus huffed and puffed, throwing dagger stares to his obvious plum.

But Alec was still all laughs because really,

The entire world should know about his love for Magnus.

\---

_magnus x alec დ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to hear your thoughts XD


	4. one day at Alec’s mother’s place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is invited to dinner at Alec's mother's house.  
> Maryse then teases Alec about Magnus being too handsome for him.  
> Magnus always makes a great discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the tone shifted a bit in this chapter...  
> Happy reading XD

One day at Alec’s mother’s place,

                              Magnus figured out something big, something massive – something life changing even;

“No matter how I look at it, you’re just too gorgeous for Alec”, Maryse remarked in the midst of dinner.

Magnus almost spilled his fruit punch, his eyes narrowed at Alec. _You told her?_ They silently asked.

However, Alec pretended not to see and instead, rolled his eyes at his mum. “I mean, just look at you – so neat and clean, well-mannered and well-spoken. Magnus, if I’d known you were this handsome I would’ve told you to find someone else”.  
  
Alec reached across and took hold of Magnus’s hand. “Mother, your son’s happiness is supposed to come first”.

Magnus shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, leaving the fruit punch and opted to drink some wine instead, while thinking, _what the hell is wrong with this family?_ _Like mother, like son, they seemed to have a talent at making embarrassing statements that made him blush_.  
  
Maryse scoffed. “It’s Magnus’s happiness that I’m worried about. How is he to deal with a troublemaker like you? Magnus, dear –, ” she poured him the wine, “my door is always open to you”.

Magnus shuffled in his seat again. He’d known this day would come – meeting the mother - and he feared it. But now that it was actually happening, the fact that he was instantly accepted into the family made his belly grow warm. “Thank you ma’am”, he answered – too glad to even shake Alec’s hands off him.

“Not ma’am. Call me either Maryse or mother”.

And again, Magnus felt full even though he hadn’t started fully eating his food.

Alec’s whole face was also filled with happiness. “See? This is why you should be thanking me, mother. I got you an adorable son-in-law”.

“Yes, yes. Too bad he’s wasted on you”, she nonchalantly replied while piling more vegetables on Alec’s plate. “You’re spending the night, right?”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel any love from you”.

“Well then you go and let Magnus stay”, she casually said, then in a threatening tone, “Maybe then I can show him all your rugrat toothless pictures without you interfering”. 

For the first time that evening, Magnus laughed out loud after failing to muffle his giggles. This family was strange but exciting and he was falling even more in love.

Alec pulled Magnus even closer to him. “As if I would let you”.

“What? Can’t stay a few hours away from him?”

“No”. Alec’s reply was solid.

And Maryse laughed.  “Magnus, let me know when you’re ready to take a bath. I’ll get come nightwear and towels ready for you”.

“Thanks, Maryse”.

“Not a problem, dear. I hope one day you’ll call me, mother”.

And Magnus could barely contain the happiness in his stomach.

When Maryse had gotten up to put away the empty dishes in the kitchen sink, Alec leaned across and whispered in Magnus’s ear, “maybe we should try some kink in the bedroom later. I’m sure I can find a pantyhose in my sister’s closet for you”--- and all the blood in Magnus’s body seemed to flow right to his head, embarrassed and wanting to kick himself for actually imagining a night of kinky role-playing with Alec while his mother was just down the hallway.  
  
“Are you okay, Magnus?”, Maryse asked, “Your face is beet red. Are you having a fever? Was the food too spicy?”  
  
“An Alexander fever”, Alec whispered so low that only Magnus could hear before turning to Maryse, “don’t worry, mum. I’ll take care of it later”.  
  
Maryse raised a brow, frank authority in her eyes. “Just make sure that I hear nothing while you’re at it”.

Alec laughed. You really can’t fool mothers but Magnus was wishing to shrink the size of an ant so he could fall away into the tiniest of crack in the floor or the wall – anywhere but in his boyfriend’s mother’s chair blushing while thinking about kinky sex in his boyfriend’s childhood bed.  
  
After dinner and a bath, they’re alone in the bedroom when Magnus pranced on the bed and landed on top of Alec. “I can’t believe you told her”.  
  
Alec turned to lie on his back and face Magnus. “I didn’t”.

“Then how did she know?”

“Good question… but she said something about me looking happy and if I’d found love”.

“And?”

“And, I said yes. Her next line was to bring you to dinner and you know I never refuse a chance to show off my special sugar plum”, he smiled.  
  
Magnus smiled as well, his fingers moving up and down Alec’s neck in a gentle caress. “Did she always know you were gay?”

“I don’t know. She never asked and I never told. It just never came up but one thing is for sure, she’s okay so long as I’m happy. And she knows I’m happy with you - I’m the happiest happy can be”, he said, holding Magnus’s hand and kissing his fingers.

And at hearing those words, a fireplace burned in Magnus’s stomach - each time Alec endorsed him with flattery, he would slowly begin to feel tiny sparks of warmth slowly moving through his body in waves until they had him completely wrapped up like a blanket in winter.

Magnus licked his lips while looking at Alec still kissing his fingers and sucking on them and once again, like many times before, Magnus felt as though his heart was about to leap from his chest and through his throat with the rapt fondness with which Alec was adoring him, causing him to shiver.

Magnus inhaled and exhaled, leaning down with his lips ready to take Alec’s love – a pure decided love that Alec gave him.

“Alexander, kiss me”.

Long ago, Magnus, remembered agonising over what made him cling to Alec like he’s the key to his happiness – cling and fall even more in love with a man who at times had the brilliant talent to tease him to wits’ end with how much he openly and hopelessly loved him – and that was exactly it, Alec always wanting to love him openly also made Magnus desperate - desperate to give all of himself over to Alec and in return, take every ounce of love that Alec gave him.

But even this puzzled Magnus all the more – this overwhelming feeling of being carried away with love was unbecoming of Magnus, a man who’s always level-headed and composed and independent – he was never so easily blown away like a loose leaf on a windy summer day;

But then Alec came,

                           and swept him away.

Alec showed up like a storm but treated him like a leaf gently landing on a pond. And that was probably why Magnus saw no going back - there was no going back to the lonely neck of the woods where for years, he had been - a place he never ever wanted to be again.  
  
Magnus removed his fingers from Alec’s mouth, closed his eyes and in the gentlest, slowest, and softest of touch, he eased into a smile the moment Alec’s lips came up to taste and nibble on his in the healthiest after-dinner dessert.

    It was that one day at Alec’s mother’s place,

    that Magnus figured out something big, something massive – something life changing even;

    He probably can’t live without Alexander Lightwood.

                                                               And the discovery was,

 _*_ —whee **!**

\---

_magnus x alec დ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the ending lol 
> 
> Kudos/feedback appreciated XD


	5. you, me & meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Magnus moved in with Alec, Alec tells him, "I want a child". So they adopted one.

One day in early November, Magnus arrived at Alec’s apartment with a heavily packed suitcase. At first, Alec looked at him wide-eyed before amusement lit up his whole face. “Finally admitting you can’t stay away from me?” he asked, stepping aside.

Magnus scowled, stepping past like he belonged there since eons ago. “My lease is up and it doesn’t make sense renewing it if I already spend so much of my time here”.

But what Magnus really wanted to say was,  _‘I’m home, Alexander’._  
  
But Alec understood anyway – since it was a day that had long been coming.  
  
“Welcome home, Magnus”.  
  
"... thank you".

.

Time passed with them opening up to the cool and flowery smell of spring in late April.

Alec woke up one morning with Magnus in his arms and said. “Magnus, I want a child”.  
  
Magnus paused for a quick second, slowly turned around and said to him. “Shall we adopt?”  
  
“What size and age?”  
  
“Let’s make an appointment and decide tomorrow”.  
  
A family.  
  
On a normal day, the idea would’ve sounded crazy at first to Magnus but perhaps, he was subconsciously thinking about it – a family with Alec - and now that it was actually happening, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

.

Two days later they turned up at a pet adoption centre downtown. Magnus had always been an animal lover but it was a treat seeing Alec beside himself – overjoyed and precious – and if Magnus wasn’t careful, they would have ended up turning their home into a zoo.  
  
“Alexander, what do you think about this tiny one?”

Alec stooped down, his eyes tender and immediately he fell in love. “It’s really tiny and cute”.

“Yeah“, Magnus knelt beside him. “He’s perfect” – and with love at first sight, the decision was immediately made.  
  
Before long, they completed the necessary paperwork – taking home a mixed breed cat with a coat of varying shades of brown. On their way home they had stopped by the pet shop for some meow mix and a name tag. Home at last, Magnus settled on the settee loving the tiny sound of mirth coming from the cat – it filled the evening with a sort of comfort padded with furry fluff.  
  
After filling the bowl with kitty treats, like caring parents they both kneeled, watching and admiring the new addition to the family. Magnus had a contented smile on his lips, watching the cat and watching Alec – with just the three of them, he was already feeling warm and fuzzy remembering;

One day, many days and years ago, Magnus never thought he could’ve been this happy the way he was with Alec. Even the day he first met Alec, the attraction he felt was instant – a surge of sudden emotions he couldn’t explain – but even so, perhaps it was exactly that mystery that drew him even closer to Alec – and just so, time flowed sometimes fast, sometimes steady and sometimes slow but Alec grew to understand him and his needs and how his mind worked - and he wondered if Alec also knew how much he loved him and had grown attached to him and may can never ever again live normal days without him.  
  
“What should we name him?” Alec turned to him with the name tag dangling in his hands.  
  
Magnus made a thinking sound, gently rubbing the cat along the underside of its chin, smiling at the way the tiny thing pushes more into the pleasantness of the caress. “Chairman. Let’s call him, Chairman”.  
  
Alec smiled. “I like it”.

When Chairman was done eating, Alec lifted him and together the three of them sat in the settee, Magnus taking Chairman into his lap and began to pet behind the whiskers. And Alec just sat there, his head leaning on Magnus’s shoulder and exactly so, in a comfortable silence they sat listening to the soft sound of Chairman’s meows.

And with the room calm and silent like a gentle wind whispering over a field of daises, Magnus curled his fingers around Alec’s while his other hand continued to make doting strokes underneath Chairman’s chin – deep in ponder he was that perhaps, it was full time he told Alec that―

He loves him too.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	6. the one who falls in love first, loses. oh really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has been loving Magnus for 2yrs now. That much overdue Magnus/Alec backstory.

“Would you spend your life with just anyone who said he loved you?”, Alec asked Magnus one evening during dinner.

Magnus had wriggled his nose in a blatant tease. “Well, there’s  _anyone_ , and then there’s you”.

“Then does that mean what I think it means?”

Magnus leaned over,  waving a fork, wanting to feed Alec a piece of the butter lobster tail. “I believe it does”.

“Then say it”, Alec demanded, not opening his mouth for Magnus to feed him - refusing to eat until Magnus said the magic words.

“Alexander, you know I love you”.

“Not like that – take out the  _‘you know’_ , and try again”.

A smile then started to crawl up Magnus’s cheeks as he took the piece of lobster in his own mouth, leaned further across the table and as his lips touched Alec’s mouth he whispered, “Alexander, I… you”.

“You what?” Alec sighed, piling rice into his mouth. He knew Magnus loved him but he still needed him to say it. But really, how long had it been since he’d been waiting?

Just when did their love first happen…?

.

.

.

Magnus was on his stomach stretching after a workout at their company gym. He'd his feet in the air, his toes crinkling and his arms reaching out – flexing his beautifully well-developed muscles that were glistening in his sweat. Raphael must have said something that caused Magnus to laugh with his whole heart, his teeth – white, small and cute showed his lips flushed from the workout heat oozing in him - his collarbones were also well-carved and in Alec’s eyes, Magnus's entire form was a living art. Alec sighed, welcoming his journey to what was to be his first towards love - a love he was almost sure would never get returned any time soon.  
  
After all, Magnus Bane was a hard nut to crack.  
  
But you see, Alexander Lightwood was a persistent strategist.  
  
So Alec bided his time, watching Magnus from near and afar - fully aware that patience was a virtue.  
  
Then one day when they were alone in the gym with hip-hop beat in the background, Alec watched Magnus in the mirror doing his fifth set of sit ups. Alec found Magnus’s dripping with sweat body, the sexiest life-form on two legs. Magnus was so tantalising that Alec walked over and offered him a helping hand to stand. But really, Alec just wanted to touch him. Magnus took the help but must have misjudged his own strength, pulling Alec too strongly and at the sudden chance of having Magnus’s lips close, Alec found himself very swiftly damping a kiss to Magnus’s mouth.  
  
At first, Magnus only stood still, perhaps too surprised to move, but soon a soft moan escaped his lips and his hands pressed against Alec’s chest the deeper Alec’s tongue dipped and swept across the roof of Magnus’s mouth, swallowing the hint of salt from his sweat. And when Magnus finally kissed him back, Alec released a breath of relief but soon, as though Magnus's senses caught up to his actions, he nipped the tip of Alec’s tongue and pulled away.  
  
“That’s not how you do things”, Magnus stepped away, the back of his hands swiping across his lips - and Alec wondered what exactly Magnus was trying to wipe way; the taste of him or the impression of an addicting kiss that was still weighing deliciously tangible in his mouth and on his tongue.

“It’s not?” Alec smirked, because he didn’t miss the way Magnus had very subtly ran his tongue over his lips as if tasting the kiss’s aftertaste.  
  
“No! You should ask before you jump down someone’s throat”.  
  
Alec quirked an eyebrow. “So you're saying if I ask then it'll be OK for me to kiss the daylight out of you?”  
  
“Of course not”.  
  
Alec laughed. “Thought so”.

And so life went around in circles.

.

Months passed with Alec still biding his time - he'd remained the patient strategist.

Ever since he made his intention known, Alec went on full attack; not giving Magnus space to breathe or to take his intention lightly.  
  
 **First text sent**   _–_ _Magnus, we would look great together._

 **Second text sent**   _–_ _Magnus, I see twinkling stars and I remember you._

 **Third text sent**   _– Magnus, have dinner with me tonight. I can’t cook but I’ll do anything for you._

 **Fourth text sent** _– Magnus, let’s make us official._  
  
Magnus never replied.

But Alec didn’t stop.

On random days, be it eating lunch together or just passing by Magnus’s desk, Alec would drop him a low whisper that would roll along the shell of his ears _– “Magnus, I promise, I'm good for you”._

 _“You can’t resist me forever, Magnus”,_ Alec declared one day while running the treadmill beside Magnus at the gym.  _“I’ll let you have all of me with lots of cherries”._

Magnus turned the volume up on his headphone.  
  
.

And when months of this passed with Magnus never once outrightly refusing or avoiding him, Alec knew he’d a chance of winning a life with this man.  
  
So one evening at an after-work party, Alec drew his chair next to Magnus, sipped his drink then said, “I know what you need, Magnus”.  
  
Alec remembered the tiny almost missable smile on Magnus’s lips even as he replied. “And what might that be?”  
  
“Me, of course”.  
  
Then Magnus laughed. It was the first time Magnus actually laughed since Alec had started his battle to win him. “And what makes you so sure, Mr. Confident?”  
  
Alec took another sip of his heineken.  Once or twice, he’d heard that the one who falls in love first, loses. But looking at Magnus smiling at him with a relaxed gentleness in his eyes, Alec immediately knew it was a chance he was willing to take.  
  
So he turned around to fully face Magnus. “Don’t underestimate me, Magnus", he warned with a wave of his half empty bottle in front of Magnus's eyes. "Without stopping, I’ve been loving you for two years now”.  
  
And while Magnus had listened to Alec’s confession, a comfortable smile reached his lips – his decision, confirmed.  
  
After all, it was so simple; Alec loved him and he loved Alec – and though he took a while trying to connect the dots, he’d finally accepted that love does not follow logic at times. All he really needed to hear to believe was Alec telling him, he loved him.  
  
Magnus reached for a menu. “Alexander, come closer”.

So Alec moved closer. “Scary. Will I be punished or rewarded?”

Magnus smirked, leaned in - stopping just enough for him to feel Alec’s breath on him. “I only want to take back that kiss you took from me two years ago- or consider this one I'm about to give, _extra_ ; the cherry on top”.

And when the realisation of Magnus’s words finally dawned on Alec, the very essence of his glee festered itself in his smile as he closed the gap and reached for Magnus’s lips and whole heart – the menu hiding their faces.

Alec kissed him and Magnus moaned - playing with Alec’s lips and tongue hot and slippery in his mouth.

And when Alec cocooned him in his arms and kissed him like it was the chance of a lifetime, Magnus returned the hug - wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, fully overcome – and that was the moment he felt that feeling he’d never felt before – breathless with his heart pumping overjoyed.

“Alexander…”, he panted, his fingers tightening in Alec’s clothes. “Alexander, I L― “.

But the other words never left his mouth – till another 2+ years。

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash) _


	7. a pact with loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2+ years into their relationship, here's Magnus's backstory.

It takes time but, love is a feeling you feel when you feel you are going to feel the feeling you’ve never felt before. That’s as confusing as it got when Magnus found out he’d indeed very much fallen completely in love with Alec.

Yes. It took some time but never mind that;

By the time Magnus was nine, he’d already bounced between groups of indifferent people who were supposed to have been his family. But tale told, might as well Magnus said he was from Mars because he never really fitted in anywhere – not with those people of plastic smiles - fake affection he could easily tell. After all, he did know what a real family felt like. He had one once. But on a very snowy and slippery winter night, they were taken away leaving him behind ― alone. He soon found out that that was the last time anyone would truly love him.

By the time he turned sixteen, he’d already moved out from his last host, deciding it best to fend for himself. After all, he’d watched the world made a fool of itself and knew he could do better. He wouldn’t get involved with anything unnecessary - nothing that would make him dependent – he wouldn’t get attached to anything or anyone that would one day remind him what loneliness felt like. So if he pretended not to see it, then it wouldn’t exist.

But a storm blew and along came Alec.

And immediately, Alec was a threat to the pact Magnus had made with loneliness.

So once again, that feeling Magnus had long put to sleep, woke up and decided to pay him a visit. Though, it felt different this time around. Back then, his loneliness was angry and cold and resentful but now, his loneliness was longing and impatient – ever since he accepted his feelings and moved in with Alec, Magnus can’t stand being alone again.

A fact proven when, even though they worked in the same company, they were assigned different projects so evenings lately would go on forever with them missing time with each other – only finding comfort with Chairman. Though late at nights, Magnus would feel the slow dip in the mattress and a pair of warm hands wrapping tight around him, pulling him in a contented embrace. He would then fall back into sleep with Alec’s soft rhythmic breathing into his neck. But by morning, Magnus would wake up only to the smell of Alec still pressed into his skin.  
  
Then one particular Thursday morning, there was the usual rush and things got forgotten. In the mid-afternoon, Magnus called Alec, “Hey, I’m heading home in a bit from an out of office meeting but I forgot my keys”.  
  
“Home what time?”  
  
“About 7:00”.  
  
“Great. I’ll be there by 6:30”.  
  
“Really? How So?”  
  
“We seem to be ahead of schedule”.  
  
“I see. Good for you”.

 _Good for me too._  
  
“Do you want me to grab anything at the food store for you?”  
  
“No. I’m good. See you in a few”.  
  
“Yeah. Love you”.  
  
Then Magnus’s awkward pause came. “I know you do. See you soon”.  
  
After the call ended, Magnus sighed, fully frustrated with himself. For years now, since the very beginning, he knew Alec was the one for him and that’s exactly what scared him – Alec broke Magnus’s pact with loneliness – that’s how Magnus knew he loved him. But he was being stubborn, taking it for granted that without saying it, Alec already knew. In his logic, for a guy to spend his life with another for over two years already, live together and have been doing kinky stuff, met the mother-in-law, adopted a pet and wanted to adopt a real child next, it was clear as day that he was head over heels for his Alexander.  
  
And the more time they spent together was the more Magnus didn’t miss the desperation in Alec’s voice – a need for confirmation that they belonged to each other. Alec longed for him to say the magic words.  
  
It was only fair, after all.  
  
He pulled up in the driveway and peeked up at their apartment. The lights were on, meaning Alec was indeed already home. Magnus sighed. The saying that action spoke louder than words wasn’t entirely wrong but it wasn’t entirely true, either. It was high time he properly conveyed his feelings with words. He knew it was the least Alec deserved - Alec deserved to know how much he loved him and can’t think about anything without thinking about him.

Any future Magnus saw, Alec was in it with him.  
  
He switched the car engine off and headed indoors where Chairman walked up and meowed at his feet. “Alexander, I’m home”.  
  
Alec was relaxing on the sofa reading DC comics. He looked up, saw Magnus and immediately smiled - his welcome home face warmed Magnus’s heart. “Welcome home. Are you hungry? I ordered Thai”.  
  
Magnus felt himself smiling. The warmth from his stomach slowly rose again. With Alec, there wasn’t a happiest moment for Magnus because he was always very happy around him. Always relaxed. Alec was like his lavender and chamomile.  
  
Without Magnus’s answer, a bit of silence trickled and that’s when Magnus knew it was the perfect moment to preach his truth. So he ignored his embarrassment growing pink on his jaws and sat in Alec’s lap and allowed himself to listlessly fall back sideways – his legs hanging over Alec’s lap, one arm raised and wrapped around Alec’s neck and his face, nicely tucked under Alec’s chin and glowed rosé - and in a voice low but earnest, he spilled his biggest secret, “I like coming home and seeing you here”.

Alec hummed dulcetly and ran his hands down Magnus’s shoulders, leaned over and deeply breathed Magnus in. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“I believe it does”.

“Then say it”.

It was 2+ years ago, all over again.

And Magnus, mentally admonished himself for taking so long. With Alec still breathing into his hair, Magnus turned himself around –Alec’s eyes full of hope yet desperation. So Magnus took Alec’s arms and wrapped them around him – his heart once again, was pumping overjoyed. “Alexander, I’ll never make you feel lonely”.

“Meaning?”

“I’ll never leave you”.

“Meaning?”

“Wherever you go, I’ll be with you”.

“And why so?”

“Because Alexander I―”, he swallowed, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. “Because of course, I love you”.

Alec smiled, and then he chuckled, squeezing Magnus tight, clutching Magnus’s jaws and kissing him all over his face.

“Seriously Mags, you’re over two years late”, Alec replied, still smiling with his head tilted for Magnus to kiss him. “And now I’m truly the happiest of happy, happy could ever be”.  
  
Magnus laughed, leaned closer, his tongue kissing Alec’s ears – his pact with loneliness, officially broken. So he inhaled again, long and deep then released a sexy whisper in Alec’s ears. “You left me no choice, Sugar Plum”.

Yes. It took some time but never mind that because―

By the time Magnus was twenty-nine, he was already 4+ years rescued from loneliness。

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated XD 
> 
> Next chapter will be the cherry on top ^^


	8. the fox and the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, Magnus is reminded how strong-will and committed Alec is to him and so, he wants it no other way than growing old with Alec, Chairman and―
> 
> Or a chapter in which Alec tells bedtime stories.

_**O** nce upon a time, a prince met a fox while strolling in his secret garden at his palace. The palace was huge with great walls and big windows, a large courtyard and lots and lots of land and pretty flowers. The prince had everything he could ever want. That was until one day he saw the cutest most adorable and most beautiful fox walking down a narrow path. The prince jumped in excitement. That was the first time he’d ever truly wanted anything. So he waited until the fox walked up close then very bravely the prince stooped and reached out a finger. He really wanted to tame and pet his new found treasure._

_But to his surprise, the fox dodged his touch then replied. “I’m not that easy to pet and tame, you know”._  
  
_The prince was even more fascinated, and immediately knew he was in love but - “What does 'taming you' mean?” he asked._  
  
_The fox scratched behind his left ear with one paw. “It means you have to make me your most precious”._  
  
_The prince was by then more than intrigued. “And how do I do that?” he asked._  
  
_The fox waved his tail in a dignified manner. “You’ll have to make me love you more than I can ever love another”._  
  
_The prince smiled and reached his hands out again, and surprisingly, the fox didn’t dodge this time but very shyly squirms at the prince playfully poking him in his tummy. “I’ll definitely do that”, the happy prince said._  
  
“And then? Was the prince able to make the fox love him more than anyone else?”

Alec laughs. “Yes. But then you came along”.

“Me? What did I do?” Madzie asks, her face bright with Alec’s fingers tickling her sides.

“It means the fox now has two people he loves the most”.

Still wriggling from Alec’s tickles, her giggles come out in high broken episodes. “But do they also love the fox the most?”

“Yes, of course they do”, Alec smiles now playing with the plaits in her hair. “They love him with all their heart”.

“And then they lived happily-ever-after?” 

Alec bends over and presses a kiss to her forehead. “What do you think, Sweetie?”

“I think they―“  
  
.

Magnus is sitting and staring at himself in the mirror. He then frowns, brushing his hair from left to right, down his face and back.

“ _Mirror, Mirror_ on the wall…”, Alec enters the room and hugs Magnus from behind. “…who’s the fairest one of all?”

Magnus sighs, his eyes still stuck at watching his face. “No matter how I look at it, these are wrinkles”.

Alec nuzzles his nose in the crook of Magnus’s neck. “Are we looking at the same person here? Because all I see is divinity”.

Magnus moans and smiles, leaning back for his head to fall against Alec’s. “Only you would say that”.

Alec damps a kiss to his neck. “I only speak the truth”.

“Yes, yes",Magnus laughs. "In 4 years you’ll come to know what 35 feels like - getting old and worrying if your lover still desires you”.

Alec chuckles, his tongue warmly sliding down the length of Magnus’s ears. “There’s a growing bulge in my pants”, he says, now sucking at the ear lobe before dipping his tongue into the ear hole - Magnus moans again and squirms. “I believe it’s called hard proof desire for my man”.

Magnus can’t contain his laughter. Every day he’s reminded how strong-will and committed Alec is to him and so, Magnus wants it no other way than growing old with Alec, Chairman and―  
  
“Chairman needs a playmate”.  
  
“Well, that escalated quickly”, Alec laughs. 

“A little princess for the house―”.  
  
.

Two springs later, Alec is telling bedtime stories while giggling at remarks being made by the tiny voice in the room with him. “So papa was the fox, and you daddy, the prince?”

“Yes, that’s right”, Alec smiles, stifling a giggle.

“Then the prince and the little fox went to Hawaii and played on the beach?”

“Yes. The prince had lots of fun playing in the sea and making sandcastles”.

“Did the fox also make sandcastles?”

Alec laughs, giving her another tuck in. “Not even if you gave him all the prettiest seashells in the world”.

Madzie pauses in thought a bit, her tiny fingers playing with Alec’s knuckles. “So the fox didn’t have fun?”

“Why do you think he didn’t have fun?”

“Because he didn’t swim or collect seashells or make sandcastles. He didn’t do any of the fun things”.

Alec is amazed at her way of thinking. And he’s quick to reassure her. “Don't be sad, Sweetie. I think the fox had some of his happiest of happy days. Do you want to know why?”

Madzie nods, her eyes big and whole and hopeful.

“The fox was his happiest because he was with his prince, the person he loved the most”.

The smile that slowly morphs and covers Madzie’s face gives Alec tingles all over his body and his heart is dancing at nostalgia. “Tell you what? Tomorrow, I’ll show you pictures. I’ve an album full of him and his awkwardly happy poker face”.  
  
“I heard that”, Magnus walks into the bedroom, standing at the door with his arms in a fold across his chest – his lips a pale, though radiant cherry blossom pink and his eyes, shining like diamonds in the dark. It’s like every day, Magnus appears more like refined ageing red wine – and he keeps taking Alec’s breath away. “Alexander, how many times will you tell her that Fox and the Prince story? Get a new one, already”.  
  
“But why?” Alec asks, his eyes soft with desire and awe before turning to Madzie with a smile of comradery and a wink. “Madzie and I both happen to love this particular fairy tale”.  
  
“Well it’s bedtime for the little princess”, Magnus walks over and puts Chairman on the pillow next to Madzie.  “Good night, Sweetpea”, and he too, kisses her forehead.  “Chairman promised to be your knight so the green monsters can’t reach you tonight”.

Madzie takes Chairman in her arms and wraps him halfway with her blanket. “I’m already 8, so the green monsters are afraid of me now”.

Both Alec and Magnus burst out in laughing – and at the same time, they both wrap their arms around her like a happy family of three. And as though feeling left out, Chairman climbs up on top of them and sits in the middle of the love while Madzie giggles away in the radiance of her happy family.

“Then in that case…”, Magnus answers, putting a kiss on her cheek, “sleep well, Sweetpea”.

But before Magnus even notices, Madzie leans up and returns a kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight, papa”. The gesture is so sudden and sweet and they make all the words in Magnus’s head very messy for him to speak. So he smiled his brightest.

“And what about me?” Alec asks, half leaning in, waiting until Madzie reaches up.

“Goodnight to you too, daddy”, she hugs and kisses him. “I want to go to Hawaii with you and papa”.  
  
Alec smiles, “Then we’ll go in the summer. We’ll even take Chairman”. Madzie is clearly pleased so he dims the light and joins Magnus by the door. 

But just as they’re about to close the door, Madzie asks, “but how did the story end? Did the Fox and the Prince live happily-ever-after?”  
  
Alec turns to Magnus, his smile as full as the moon and as wide as the skies when Magnus puts his arms around him and immediately answers, “That’s right, Sweetpea”.

Madzie then sits up in bed. “Then they have to kiss. That’s how all fairy tales end”.  
  
The two men laugh, Magnus’s hand around Alec’s waist while Alec hugs him around the shoulder.

“The fox is very shy so he kissed his prince when no one was looking”. Alec answers, squirming at Magnus pinching him in his side.

“Really?”

“Yes, I pinky swear”.

“Hmmm. I want to see”.

“Don't worry. I’m sure one day you will”.

After finally getting Madzie to settle in bed, Alec and Magnus walk back to their bedroom. And as they pass the open door that leads to the balcony of their penthouse, the moon is so high as though it was deliberately hoisted to stay big and round up there, and shine a light so bright and beautiful to be the perfect backdrop of their foreheads touching, and their lips meeting ever so gently – a Kiss, that’s _oh-so_ plummy and forever and magically sweet.

And even as you read, **they _live_ happily ever after.**

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had an unusual flow but it's a style I wanted to try and I did have fun doing it. Sooo~ if you've gotten this far, THANK YOU! I would be happy if you enjoyed this playful yet serious and a bit fairy tale version of AU Malec XD 
> 
> Also this fox and prince concept was a rewrite from the 'The Little Prince'. 
> 
> Kudos/Feedback are always appreciated XD


End file.
